Perils of an FY Authoress: A Christmas Celebration
by ASHERBOB
Summary: A gift to the "Seiryuu Have Mental Problems" reviewers.


Howdy ho!! Welcome to the Christmas Celebration! This is a gift to the reviewers of 'All the Seiryuu Have Mental Problems.' Actually, I'm sorry to say, it's the reviewers from before Chapter 6. After that, things got hectic, and people stopped reviewing. But anyway, to those nice reviewers who had kept things up, Happy Christmas!  
  
Perils of an FY Authoress: A Christmas Celebration  
  
Tomoko made the final adjustments on the decorations on the stairway. "So guys, what do you think? Think they'll like it?" she asked turning around to see the seishi who stood behind her. A few nodded, and Nuriko and Suboshi gave her a thumbs-up. Tasuki, on the other hand, turned his head in the other direction.  
  
A select few of them had ribbons placed on top of their heads, and necklaces placed around their necks.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and Tomoko was holding her first (hopefully annual) Christmas Bash. She was waiting rather impatiently for her guests to arrive.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the doorbell finally rang. The bored girl jumped up and opened the door to reveal Taira. The purple haired girl was dressed in a sky blue blouse with a white button up sweater, and black dress pants. In her left hand she had a little bag filled with presents for her friends.  
  
"Hiya Tomoko-chan!" the girl said.  
  
Tomoko greeted her friend, and just as she was about to close the door, she heard a little noise. She reopened the door to reveal a chibi KoK.  
  
"Sure, hi to you too! Merry Christmas!" KoK muttered jokingly. When she looked up, she saw Amiboshi. "I luv ya Tomoko-chan!"  
  
Tomoko rolled her eyes, and closed the door. "L-" as she was about to reply, KoK screamed.  
  
"TOMOKO!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!" KoK shrieked.  
  
Tomoko blinked then sighed. "You weren't supposed to see that 'till laaaater!!!"  
  
"What did you expect? Come on now, Tomoko-chan! The tags are right there!" KoK pointed out.  
  
"Where's MINE?!?" Taira whined. She started crying, then stopped as the object of her affection emerged from the bath room. "NURIKO!!!!!"  
  
She pounced on the unsuspecting seishi, and knocked him down. She ripped open the card on his necklace, and "Tomoko-chan!!!! How can I ever thank you?!!"  
  
Looking down at the poor seishi, she replied, "By getting off of Nuriko."  
  
The hyper girl did as asked, and jumped up and down rapidly. She picked Nuriko up, and wandered off into a random corner with Nuriko.  
  
"I guess that having the tags and ribbons on right now isn't such a good idea. We gotta get them off!" Tomoko pounced in the direction of the seishi.  
  
As the seishi had started to unmark themselves, the doorbell rang.  
  
From behind the door, Maze could hear some clattering, and a loud, "SHOOOOT!!!!!" From that, she could tell that she was at the right place.  
  
"If I take it off, then it's NOT going back on!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Maze's eyes opened wider, and she wondered 'What is going on in there?'  
  
Finally, Tomoko opened the door. Maze peered in cautiously. She saw Taira flying after a very enraged Tasuki.  
  
"Uh.. Merry Christmas?" Maze offered.  
  
"Not for Tasuki!" Tomoko replied crooking her thumb behind her.  
  
"I can see that..." Maze replied, walking in slowly."  
  
"So, you got the goods?" Tomoko asked quietly.  
  
Maze nodded. She glanced around the room and saw exactly who she was looking for. "He's here! Tomoko! You are so awesome!"  
  
"Aww, thanks! You're sweet!" Tomoko replied, but Maze had already latched herself onto Chichiri.  
  
Tomoko shook her head, amused. She went to join her friends in the living room.  
  
Nuriko and Taira had successfully tied Tasuki to a chair which was tied to a hook in the wall. Unfortunately, they hadn't much luck with the gag, so he was complaining relentlessly.  
  
Taira had latched herself to Nuriko's side, and chibi KoK was hanging from Amiboshi's neck. Maze had already reintroduced herself to Chichiri, not knowing what was in store for them later that night.  
  
Tomoko walked up to her already established boyfriend, Suboshi, and whispered to him, "Aren't they just adourable?"  
  
Suboshi shrugged, "Sure, if they're supposed to be."  
  
Tomoko was about to sit down with him, but the doorbell rang again.  
  
This time it was Arcanine. Tomoko opened the door, and greeted her friend. "Hey Arc, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"..... Aaahhh. Christmas?" Arcanine replied. As she walked into the living room, everyone turned around, and said, "Hi Arc!!"  
  
She stopped for a second. "That was kinda creepy. I thought this was a party, not a meeting of a self-help group!"  
  
Nuriko grinned, "Oh! Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
Taira whacked Nuriko. "Don't be mean!"  
  
Arcanine faked a grin. "Right!" Then she grinned for real, "Tomoko! You didn't tell me you invited the seishi!!"  
  
Tomoko opened her mouth pretending to be shocked. "I thought that was implied!"  
  
So, Arcanine happily jumped into the room and sat down with a big grin on her face.  
  
The party began to go underway, and everyone seemed to be having fun. Taira was still latched onto Nuriko, who, after a while, didn't seem to mind as much. KoK was trying to give Amiboshi a flute lesson, because she felt he needed one, and Tomoko was trying to lure Suboshi under the mistletoe she had set up.  
  
The doorbell rang again, and Tomoko temporarily disregarded her little scheme to answer it. She opened the door to see Tamahome's little brothers and sisters.  
  
"Ashitare the freaky wolfman!!" they sang. A few of the other guests came to the door to hear them, but when Suboshi came to the door to see, the kids screamed and ran away.  
  
"Umm, oops.." Suboshi said, in a sort of questioning manner. He quickly shrugged it off and walked back into the party.  
  
A little while later, everyone started to get bored. "Hey Tomoko?" Taira asked.  
  
"Yea?" Tomoko looked over at her friend.  
  
"When do we get presents?" she asked.  
  
"At Christmas. Besides, you've already got one!!" Tomoko replied, and at that Taira glomped Nuriko even more.  
  
Tomoko grinned and watched her friends interact with the seishi. She stood there for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. She decided on pulling some snacks out.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and pilled out some egg nog and cider. She also pulled out some gingerbread cookies.  
  
She had just put everything on a tray when the door bell rang. "Ahh, somebody, could you get that?!" she yelled into the living room.  
  
Tomoko heard the door open and seconds later heard a semi-stifled scream. By that, she could tell who it was. Of course, before she had a chance to bring everything out, her friend had surprised her by slipping into the kitchen and screaming at her.  
  
"Hi to you Fushimi," Tomoko muttered.  
  
"You didn't tell me that Hotohori was here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fushimi screamed.  
  
"Well he is. So now, that you've been informed, mind helping me pick this stuff up?" Tomoko asked.  
  
"Not a chance!! Hatchery is here!!" and with that she ran out of the room to swoon over the almighty, pretty emperor.  
  
As Fushimi slipped out the door, Subsoil walked in to see Tomoko covered in the snacks she had just prepared.  
  
"And she's your FRIEND?!" Subsoil asked, incredulously as he walked over to the messy girl. One he reached her, he held to his hands and pilled her up.  
  
Tomoko shrugged, "I'm sure you know how it is. New, Subsoil? Could you play host for me while I clean up?"  
  
Subsoil nodded, and he kissed the top of her forehead. He walked out of the kitchen and left Tomoko to herself.  
  
As he entered the living room, he entered chaos. The floor was semi-wet from Fushimi, who had been having a hard time swallowing. Suboshi shook his shoe, as he looked around the room.  
  
Everyone had been grabbing their heads as KoK had been trying to teach Amiboshi to play 'Hot Cross Buns' on his flute. Unfortunately, trying to teach someone to play the flute is harder than it looks.  
  
Taira was trying to prove how strong she was to Nuriko, so after he had lifted certain things and threw them across the room, Taira had to lift the same ones and do the same. She was currently in the process of lifting up a chair.  
  
Chichiri was trying to teach Maze the magic of disappearing. Chichiri would pop in and out of the room. Maze would watch (and swoon a bit) and then it was her turn. At first she seemed to be doing it successfully, until it reached her knees.  
  
She ran around the room screaming (well, sort of) and running into things.  
  
"Concentrate, no da!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
Arcanine had been all over the room, no thanks to the red and green M&Ms Tomoko had set out. It was kind of scary.  
  
Suboshi stood in awe at the disaster state the room was in. His left eye started twitching, and he couldn't move.  
  
Tasuki grinned at him from the chair. "You look like you're having fun there buddy boy. Now do you know why I hate these women?"  
  
Suboshi quickly ryuuseisuied a leg of his chair, which resulted in the chair toppling over. "Loser." But after that was out of his way, he knew not what to do. Tomoko was gonna be back out there soon, and he didn't know what to expect from her.  
  
He did the first thing that came to his mind. Okay, actually the second thing. The first involved a certain pair of yo-yos, which could come in quite handy for a lot of things. He walked over to his brother and KoK and asked them to play a tune of.. well, something to calm everyone down.  
  
Fortunately, Amiboshi knew exactly what to do. He began to play the same tune that he played to put Yuiren to sleep. This resulted in Arcanine, Chichiri, Maze, Fushimi, Hotohori, Taira, Nuriko, and the other seishi to sleep.  
  
"Thanks Aniki!" Suboshi said. He looked around the room. "And what to do now.."  
  
"Maybe Mitsukake can heal the room.." Amiboshi offered.  
  
"And Miboshi can possess a sponge!! A giant one!!" KoK said.  
  
The three laughed, and then Amiboshi and Suboshi stopped. ".. Can he do that?"  
  
KoK shrugged. "I'm sure we could try." And that was what they did. While Suboshi went to get Miboshi, KoK and Amiboshi tried to wake up Mitsukake.  
  
By the time Miboshi came, the floor was even worse, no thanks to everyone's sleeping habits.  
  
Mitsukake was awake, and slowly pulling his thoughts together. He'd never 'healed' a room before, but he thought that it was worth giving it a shot.  
  
Surprisingly, it sort of worked. The ruined walls were fixed, the tarnished wood was shiny, and even the burn mark on the closet door was gone. The furniture still needed to be dealt.  
  
When Tomoko emerged from the shower, her long black hair hung down wet to her waist, and her attire was entirely new. When she reached the living room she said, "Uh guys. What happened here?"  
  
Mitsukake, KoK, Amiboshi, and Suboshi looked at each, and then at her, "Ah, nothing!"  
  
"Well, it's eerily clean in here, there's a giant sponge hopping around on the floor, and everyone besides you for is ASLEEP!!" Tomoko said.  
  
"I knew we forgot something!" KoK said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Just a teensy suggested.." Tomoko offered. "Can ya wake 'em back up? We're supposed to be having a party here!"  
  
When everyone was awake again, the chaos resumed right was it had left off.  
  
Tomoko walked over to Nuriko, seeing as though she had a favour to ask the stong man.  
  
"Tomoko-chan! You have your boyfriend! I think Nuriko's finally warming up to me!" Taira complained as Tomoko had begun to lead Nuriko away.  
  
"I'll tell you something special, if you allow me to borrow Nuriko for this short period of time," Tomoko said, sounding sort of deceptive.  
  
Deciding to trust her friend, Taira allowed for her precious Nuriko to go away with Tomoko.  
  
Before they knew it, they were where they wanted to be. And before she knew it, Fushimi was up in the air.  
  
"Sashimi! Fushimi!! Tomoko says to go get some snacks or out the window you go!!" Nuriko said.  
  
Fushimi was stunned. All she wanted to do was to spend time with Hotohori. In fact, that's all she had done that evening, and now her supposed friend, was threatening her to be thrown out the window.  
  
"..ok.." Fushimi said, wide-eyed. Nuriko put her down, and the shaken girl walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Thaaaaaaaaanks Nuriko!!" Tomoko said hugging the cross dresser.  
  
"O-KAY!! You've had enough of Nuriko! Now tell me stuff!!" Taira said, throwing Tomoko off of Nuriko.  
  
"Well, ok. Come closer." Tomoko said. When Taira's ear was about three inches away from Tomoko's mouth, Tomoko screamed, "I'M NOT TELLING!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"" Taira screamed in agony, clutching her ear..  
  
Tomoko sweatdropped. "Oops. Didn't mean for it to be that loud."  
  
"YOU JERK!!!! That wasn't very nice!!!" Taira yelled.  
  
"Hey Mits! We got a job for you!" Nuriko called.  
  
Mitsukake made his way across the large room, and looked at Nuriko, "Yess?"  
  
'Don't just stand there! Heal the poor girl's ear!" Nuriko commanded.  
  
  
  
"Well ok, dunno if Nuri-chan'll like me tellin' ya, but he's like ya the whole time!" Tomoko said, temporarily adopting Tasuki's accent.  
  
Taira's eyes lit up. "Really?!?!"  
  
Tomoko winked, "Yep. Since he met ya! Go get 'im!"  
  
Taira was jumping up and down, and then hopped away to Nuriko.  
  
Fushimi walked out of the kitchen with a big tray of snacks, and she couldn't see where she was going. Luckily, everyone moved out of her way.  
  
After setting the snacks down, she wandered around looking for Hotohori, but was stopped suddenly by Maze. "AHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I DID IT!!!!" Maze shouted, and turned around, running towards Chichiri. "I DID IT!!! CHICHIRI-CHAN!!!! I!!! DID!!!! IIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fushimi had about 170 sweatdrops of various sizes hiding her head. She panted heavily and sighed. She continued to wander around again, and when she finally found him, he was sitting in a big cozy armchair. Her eye glazed over as she began to walk towards him again.  
  
Arcanine had finished off the entire 10 lb. bag of M&Ms and she wasn't sick at all. She was quite the contrary actually. She'd taken on some Spiderman- like abilities and she was now climbing the walls and hopping form the ceiling to the floor, to. wherever else she could get to!  
  
"Chiriko had hid behind Mitsukake, "Mits. She's scary!!"  
  
Mitsukake, Tomo, Nakago, and even Ashitare nodded.  
  
Noticing the drool from her mouth, Chiriko yelped. "Eek! I think she has rabies!!"  
  
As the minutes sped by, several tactics were used to try to keep everyone amused. This included a karaoke competition.  
  
As Nakago stepped up to walk to the microphone, everyone behind him yanked him back, screaming, "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Reluctantly, he sat back down in his chair, as Nuriko took the stage. He picked up the microphone, struck a dramatic pose, breathed in deep, and belted out, "ASHITARE THE FREAKY WOLFMAN!! HAD A REALLY UGLY FACE!!!"  
  
Taira joined in singing, "And if you ever saw it! You would run right outta that place!! All of the other seishi!! Used to laugh and call him names!! They never let poor Ashy!! Join in any Seiryuu games!! Then one foggy day at last, Nakkie came to say!!!"  
  
They both paused as they waited for Nakago to say his line, which apparently he didn't know. Seeing that everyone was staring at him, he muttered, "Why don't you go die?"  
  
Nuriko and Taira breathed in unison, and shouted, "ASHITARE THE FREAKY WOLFMAN!!! HAD A REALLY UGLY FACE!!!".  
  
Once the two finished singing, everyone looked over at Ashitare, who was curled up in a corner, bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Whoops." The two looked at each other from the sides of their eyes.  
  
That was when the door flew opened. "AHHHHH!!!!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm SORRY!!!!!!" the person shouted. "I heard chaos!! I knew I forgot something!!!!"  
  
"Hey Stariko!" Tomoko said, waving to her friend.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!!!" Stariko cried.  
  
Tomoko shrugged, "Hey, at least you're here. HEY EVERYONE!!! THIS IS STARIKO!!!"  
  
Stariko walked in, being trailed by a funny-looking fair. "Um.. This is the Hentai Fairy.."  
  
"And THIS IS THE HENTAI FAIRY!!!" Tomoko shouted, before she'd gotten a chance to process the words.  
  
Every girl in the rooms eyes lit up, and they launched themselves at the fairy.  
  
THAT was when the clock struck midnight.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" Tomoko shouted. "Let's open presents!!"  
  
Everyone shrugged, "Ok."  
  
Soon, everyone had a nice big pile of presents in front of them, but Maze, Arcanine, Fushimi, and Stariko shouted. "Tomoko!! There's nothing with 'From: Tomoko'!"  
  
"Are you holding out on us?" Fushimi question.  
  
As the girls started to gang up on her, she held her hands up and cried, "Bows on!!"  
  
As her attackers looked confusedly at her, Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tasuki pulled tags over their heads, and were topped off with shiny bows. (Actually, Tasuki needed some help, considering he was still in the chair).  
  
"Turn around!!" Tomoko whispered. They did so, and three of them glomped onto their bishounen.  
  
Arcanine still stood in place. "Oh sure, just forget about Arc, why don't you?"  
  
Tomoko looked around, and said, "Just a second."  
  
She ran to a random closet, opened the door, and pulled out someone who looked exactly like Amiboshi and Suboshi. "Meet Samiboshi. Compliments of Maze and I."  
  
"Samiboshi!!" Arcanine cried, and glomped on the guy.  
  
So, the party went on happily, and the hentai fairy ventured throughout the apartment.  
  
Thus, everyone had a Happy Christmas.  
  
Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.  
  
Whew, that took a while to type up. Taira owns the song, you should read her stuff. It's good. And, I'm leaving the ending open, so everyone can have an even happier Christmas, by writing their own ending according to the way they want it. Any way, I think I'm going to do something else beside type, since I've been doing a lot of that, being the procrastinator that I am. And, Shouka, sorry, I didn't know you when I started this (yea. it was a while ago.)  
  
~Tomoko 


End file.
